


Flaunt it if you got it

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aomine is a damn beast, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Horny!Kagami, It's all sex, Kagami with butt tattoo, M/M, Rimming, Sex sex and more sex, Smutty, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's ass looks darned good in a thong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaunt it if you got it

**Author's Note:**

> Italics- Thoughts

 Aomine was fucking pissed. Someone actually had the guts to blindfold him and cuff his hands together.

 _Whoever did it, that bastard would_   ** _pay_** _for doing so...._ **  
**

Or so Aomine thought.

Suddenly, the bluenette could see again. Quickly, he realized that he was in the bedroom he shared with Kagami. The blinds were closed, and minimal light could get in, casting weird shadows around the room. 

Something shifted in the shadows. Squinting at the figure as it got closer and closer, Aomine finally recognised who it was.

"Kagami?" He asked incredulously, a puzzled expression adorning his facial features. "Good job,  _Daiki ,_ " the redhead purred, stalking towards Aomine with measured steps, calculative and predator-like. In the dim light, Aomine could make out Kagami's figure....dressed in a black thong.

As Kagami got nearer and nearer, the taller male could make out the small details such as the leather buckled garters he wore, and the design on the small piece of material the redhead wore. The thong had faint tiger stripes on it, suiting him perfectly, and also  _fitting_ him perfectly. _  
_

When the tempting male turned around, Aomine had to bite his tongue just to keep himself from screaming. The rest of the thong only consisted of strings, one of which was nestling deep within the crevice of his ass. On one butt cheek was the tiger tattoo Kagami had gotten last week. Oh, was the bluenette glad he had managed to convince Kagami to get the tattoo done on his ass.

A rumbling, smug voice broke his thoughts. "See something you like~?" Kagami taunted, his face turned to look at Aomine's reaction. While saying that, his lean fingers had crept down to pull at the string in his ass, tugging at it slowly. It elicited soft moans from the redhead, whose face was tinged with a rose-pink shade.

Aomine could feel his pants tightening more and more, yet his hands were bound and he could not do anything. A growl slipped past the restrained male's lips, as they curled up into his trademark sneer. "Hey  _Taiga,_  get here you slutty bitch." The tanned male called to Kagami, who responded with a similar-looking expression. Their game had just begun. 

Kagami walked.....no, walk would be an understatement. His hips swayed with each motion he made as he made his way to Aomine. " Oh dear,  _this_ looks rather painful," Kagami softly stroked the tip of Aomine's boner through his jeans,smirking slightly. 

" Is that so. Want a feel?" Aomine replied, making room for Kagami to get between his legs. " Maybe a bit." Kagami answered, before dropping on his knees between Aomine's legs, teeth pulling down the zipper.

 _Oh this was going to be fun._  

Aomine tried to hold back his groans, but Kagami was just too  _good_ at doing this. Kagami had managed to take in his entire length and was currently sucking at it like it was his favourite lollipop. The warm, wet cavern engulfing his erection was too much for Aomine to bear, as he came with a silent cry. Used to doing this, Kagami swallowed most of the cum, spitting the rest of it on his palm and rubbing it onto his fingers.

Then, he crawled on all fours onto the bed in front of Aomine, lifting his ass to give him a good view of what he was planning to do. A slightly-tanned finger lifted the thong string over his ass to reveal the pink, puckered entrance it had been covering. His lubed finger slowly rubbed at the opening, before sliding in with ease. 

At this, Aomine's member had come back to life, dripping pre-cum and throbbing slightly at the delicious sight before him. A second finger had gone in, both fingers sliding in and out of Kagami, as he slowly lowered himself up and down on his fingers. At the third finger, the redhead had found his prostate and was rocking back onto his fingers desperately, moaning loudly."  _Oh fuck...._ _ **FUCK!!!!"**_ Kagami screamed while arching his back, strings of cum soiling the bedsheets. Heat pressed against his trembling back.

" As if simple cuffs could restrain me, " Aomine chuckled darkly, already pressing Kagami into the bedsheets. "Took  _you_ long enough." Kagami  replied breathlessly, still feeling the euphoria of his high. Aomine literally ripped off every article of clothing he had on, all the while biting and sucking at the redhead's soft yet firm skin, leaving kiss marks and bruises in his wake. Kagami obviously wouldn't let Aomine gain victory, dragging his fingernails down Aomine's back, reddish lines decorating the dark skin. 

Aomine continued his assault, delving lower and lower until he reached the twitching,leaking hole. Without hesitation, his tongue plunged into Kagami, thrusting into the tightness as he pushed the redhead's knees further apart. He was rewarded with breathy moans and squirming, as Kagami tried to make Aomine's tongue go deeper into him. 

Just as Kagami was about to release, Aomine withdrew from his ass hole. " Ride me." was the option given to the redhead. Which was gladly accepted.

Kagami's hole was still pretty loose, so it wasn't that hard lowering down onto Aomine. The problem was that Aomine had immediately thrusted up when Kagami had taken him in completely, resulting in a harsh cry and intense, crackling pleasure that sparked something in Kagami's stomach. 

Aomine barely had to wait for Kagami to accommodate his length in him, as the redhead started to ride on the thick cock provided to him. Beads of sweat trailed down Kagami's torso, as he rode harder and faster, taking in Aomine's length like he was born with the talent. Deeper the long cock reached inside him, until it finally brushed against the bundle of nerves that gave him sweet pleasure.

" _There, right **there**_!!!Harder!!!!"Kagami voiced his pleasure, thrusting himself onto Aomine with more force. " Beg, like I taught you," Aomine answered, holding onto the redhead's hips slightly. "  _ **FUCK ME, DAIKI!!!!! I-I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME TILL I BREAK!!"**_ Kagami groaned loudly, gyrating on Aomine's cock.

"Good boy...." Aomine replied sensuously. Before Kagami knew it, he was being pinned to the wall, being pounded mercilessly into by the taller male. Each thrust was brutal, bringing pleasure with pain, as Aomine slammed his dick against Kagami's prostrate. "FUCK!!" Kagami, being reduced to a moaning mess, had the lewdest expression on his face, as he drooled slightly, giving in to the pleasure.

Aomine was balls-deep into Kagami when he felt Kagami's hole tighten painfully, as the fiery male came with a shout, white painting the sun-kissed chest. After a few more thrusts, the tanned male released his seed deep into Kagami, both bodies sagging to the floor. 

The bluenette slid his limp member out of Kagami, as they both took in ragged breaths. Kagami's cum had slid down his chest, rivulets of milky white streaming down his torso, mixing with Aomine's cum which was dripping out of Kagami's twitching hole. 

" We should do this again soon," Aomine said in a suggestive tone, dark eyes filled with arousal, as he traced Kagami's butt tattoo lightly."In your dreams, asshole. Ugh.....I'm taking a bath," Kagami grumbled while getting up painfully, cum still dripping down his legs. " Let's take one together, you'll never get to the bathroom at this rate." Aomine chuckled, sweeping Kagami up into a bridal carry. Kagami consented, as Aomine carried him down the hallway. Both stark-naked.


End file.
